


One Plus One Equals Four

by Zakuya_Kanbara



Series: Earth 25 Stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Adoption, At the same time, Background Relationships, Earth 25 gang, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Rated for some swearing, Romance, and actually, we die like robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara
Summary: Are they ready for this?Dick thinks they are.Wally thinks that he has to work through his past first.-AKA: The decision that can change their lives forever.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Earth 25 Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	One Plus One Equals Four

**Author's Note:**

> It is time for some fluff my dudes!!!!
> 
> A good song to go with this one is "I'll Stay" by Isabela Merced.
> 
> No trigger warning for this one, because after the last few stories that I wrote, we all needed some good and wholesome fluff in out lives.
> 
> ALSO, please know that I don't actually know the process of adoption, so if I got somethings or all of it wrong, I apologize.

One thing that I am starting to see everywhere more and more, and then start wanting more and more, are families. I see my brother with his daughter Ellie, who is only a few weeks old. Roy with his daughter Lian, who at only three-year-old already has everyone wrapped around her little fingers; or really any of my teammates with their kids, and I begin to wonder if I am ever going to be able to have a family of my own like they do one day.

I’ve known that this is something that I have wanted for a long time, and for a while there, I thought that I was never going to be able to have this dream fulfilled.

When Wally disappeared, I thought that that was the end of that dream. Something that just could never be. Simply because, in every version of a family that I had in my head, Wally was always there with me, right by my side.

He is, and always will be, the love of my life and I would not want to take such a big step in my life without him, I really don’t think that I would actually be able to do anything like this without him.

Then God decided that he would grant me the miracle of bringing me back my Wally, so now maybe my other dream may also be able to come true too.

One day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dick and I have been married for almost two years and I’m starting to see the pinning he gets in his eyes whenever he sees Ellie or Lian or literally any child that is out there in the wild.

Back before all of that shit went down with the speed force and me disappearing, we had talked about adopting, but nothing concrete. It was all more of an idea, but it always seemed to be far away, not something that was actually going to happen. At least not for a while.

He was always the one that really wanted to, I was more… reserved on the matter.

Don’t get me wrong. Having a family with Dick would be the most amazing thing to ever happen and I know that he would make an awesome parent.

I’m more worried about myself and the kind of parent that I will turn out to be.

With my past and my history with my own biological father, I’m not too sure as to what kind of parent I might end up being. And that terrifies me.

The last thing that I want to do is hurt anyone the way that he hurt me.

But at the same time, I feel as if I’m already hurting someone with this selfishness that is in my head.

I’m hurting Dick by not talking about the subject to the extent that he wants to talk about it.

I just can’t do it yet.

Maybe one day I will.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dick and Wally were making their way to meet up with Kara at her place to hangout for a bit before she had to get to work. They had been tasked with the job to take care of her two-year-old daughter Allura.

“Don’t you think that Kara should be taking some time off?”

“She’s Kryptonian, nothing is going to stop her from not working, even if she is pregnant.”

“I mean you're right Dickie, it’s just that I worry about her.”

“I know you do, and that is what makes you an amazing friend.” Dick smiled as he grabbed his husband’s hand.

They made their way through the city to where Kara’s apartment in Metropolis was, when they got there, they heard little running footsteps charging to the door.

“Mommy! They’re here! They’re here!”

“I think that Allura knows that we are here.” Wally whispered to Dick laughing a bit.

“I think that you might be right.” He laughed back.

There was a bang, and then the door opened to Kara holding her daughter by the waist under her arm. “Hey guys!”

Both Dick and Wally looked from Kara to the two-year-old under her arm and then back at her.

“Hey Kara, you good there? In need of some assistance?” Dick asked snickering a bit.

She let her shoulders sag a little and let out a huff. “Desperately so.” The guys made their way into the apartment and saw that it was a little worse for wear.

“So, this is what it’s like to have a mini you running around and wreaking havoc all over the place. I wonder if you were the same at this age?” Wally’s one goal in life was to always make fun of Kara every chance that he got, and the opportunity was just right there, so he had to take it.

“You are so lucky that I have a child in my arms, or else I would be smacking you into next Tuesday.”

Considering that it was only Thursday, this was a real threat, so Wally put his hands up in surrender.

“I’m going to guess that they’re here Kara.” A voice from the kitchen said.

“Yup, Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb are both here.”

“If anything, I am Twiddle Dee.” Dick whispered into Wally’s ear.

“Rude.” Wally responded hitting him on the arm playfully.

“Well, well, well. I see that somethings never change boys.” Out from the kitchen came out an old friend with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

“Linda! I didn’t know that you would be here.” Wally said and then went over to give her a hug.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you guys about it.” She responded as she went over and gave Dick a hug.

They all sat down in the living room, while Allura played with her toys on the carpet.

“So how have you been? Keeping busy?”

“Oh yeah, the kids get 95% of all of my attention, my wife gets the other 5%.” She laughed.

Linda worked for an orphanage that was also a school. Wally and Kara met her in high school, she was in the same grade as Kara. She always talked about becoming a reporter and finding a way to be able to save those that needed it most, even though she wasn’t a superhero. When she went off to college, she started off in classes for journalism and was going to continue with the career choice.

Until she met Lena.

Lena Luthor was someone that had a hard life. Both of her parents had died when she was not that old and ended up being adopted by her half-brother’s mother. Lillian Luthor was not that great of a parent and Lex Luthor was not that great of a brother. They met at a benefit that Lena was hosting, and Linda was going to report on as an assignment for her class.

Linda’s questions that she prepared were not that much directed to the benefit, but more towards Lena and her family, just like any other reporter would have done around this time. It is what was expected of any and every reporter to try and report on. Trying to get the latest scoop on what the Luthor’s were up to now. The problem was that Linda was not able to get to Lena during the beginning of the benefit, she had to wait till after Lena’s speech to talk to her.

It was during this speech that things started to change for Linda.

Lena talked about being able to give these children the chance at the same kind of education that they may not get otherwise. That with the money that is raised at the benefit it will all go back to this orphanage, that also serves as a working school, that she wants to start, in Central City. She wanted every child to be able to be granted equal opportunities in being able to reach greatness.

Linda thought about her friends and how the majority of them had been adopted into wonderful and loving families. Then she started to think about what would have happened to them if they ended up not being so fortunate.

After her speech, when Linda was finally able to have a moment to ask her the questions that she had prepared for Lena, she only asked one, and it wasn’t even one that she had written down beforehand.

“How can I help?”

Ever since then, Linda stopped pursuing journalism and decided to be able to get her bachelor’s degree in Liberal Arts & Humanities with a focus in Social Work. She helped Lena with everything that needed to be done and during everything, they started to fall in love. Now, six years later, Little Wanderer’s Orphanage School is thriving and being run by the most fearsome couple that anyone can ever have the privilege of knowing.

“How’s Lena doing?” Dick asked.

“She’s doing good, covering for me actually, because I was talking to Kara the other day and made the decision that I wanted to talk to you boys about something.”

“What’s up?” They both asked at the same time.

“Now don’t be mad or anything, but if you want, and this is totally up to you guys, so no pressure. If you want, Linda wants you to come by the Orphanage and meet some kids and see if you make a connection with any of them.”

“We get kids from all over, not just Central, courtesy of Luthor money, but I digress. Kara was telling me about how the conversation came up again between the two of you, about maybe thinking of starting to look and I think that I will be able to help you guys find the right child. What do you guys think?”

Dick and Wally both looked at each other in silent communication. Now don’t get them wrong, they have talked about it and while Dick really wanted to have a family with Wally, he also knew about his fear of being exactly like his biological father.

Dick ended up being the one to respond. “This sounds like an amazing opportunity Linda and we both know that you would never steer us wrong, but this is also very sudden. If you could give us some time to talk about it between each other and then let us get back to you…”

“Of course! This is not something that should be done in the spur of the moment, this has to be something that happens when you guys are ready to commit to, cause it is a huge step for anyone to be able to do. I am not here to try and influence you two to do anything in any way, shape or form, it is more like I am opening a door for you both that you can decide to walk through when you’re ready.”

They both smiled at her and thanked her but didn’t really elaborate on anything else.

After a little more talking and hanging out for a bit, about completely different topics, Kara had to go to work, and Linda left to go relive Lena from duty to go and be able to go on a lunch date.

Dick and Wally just babysat like normal, not once touching on anything that Linda talked to them about.

They went back to their place in Central quietly.

It wasn’t till they closed their door that Wally finally spoke up.

“Before we talk about this, I want you to know that I love you and that I would do anything to make you happy. Please tell me that you know that?”

Dick smiled a little. “Wally,” He walked over to him and kissed him gently and pulled him to the couch. “I know. And I know how something like this is a really big deal, not just for us and our relationship, but for you. I know that you are scared and are hesitant about taking this step. Please, please, please know that I would never force you into something like this. This is not something that can be thrusted upon someone that is not ready, and I am not going to do that to you. Do I want to start a family with you? Yes, of course. Does that mean that I am going to force you into it? Of course not. This has to be a decision that we make together, on our terms, no one else’s.”

It always amazed Wally how, even without saying anything, Dick was always knew what he was thinking or wanted to say. Really it showed just how much this man in front of him loved him to be able to do that.

Wally leaned into Dick and kissed him there on the couch. He put his arms around his waist pulling them closer and deepening the kiss. Dick accepted this by wrapping his arms around Wally’s neck and making his way to sit in his lap.

Something no one really expects from a speedster is that they can be strong. Fast? For sure, but strong? Nope. This is why every time, in these moments, when Wally is able to pick up his husband, Dick is always slightly surprised.

They giggle a bit, then continue with what they were doing before as Wally carries Dick over to the bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning I woke up before Dick. Neither of us had work, so it was supposed to be a lazy morning in.

Usually, those are my favorite kind of days, cause I’m able to spend the entire day with the love of my life doing mundane things, like normal people. Today though, I made a plan to meet up with my Dad early in the morning to talk.

I got up out of bed to get ready, reluctantly might I add, cause if anyone had someone like Dick in their bed sleeping all cute like that, they too would not want to get up. I just wanted to meet with him and be able to get back before Dick woke up and considering that Dick was not a morning person in the slightest, it gave me a lot of hope that I would be able to pull this meeting off rather smoothly.

I got the idea of meeting with my Dad right after the conversation from yesterday started to get his input about what he thinks about all of this. I know that Dick says it’s up to me to see if we go through with it, cause he doesn’t want me to be uncomfortable and all that, but at the same time I don’t want to disappoint him with the wrong decision.

Dad, Barry, is someone that I have always been able to rely on ever since he took me into his home at six years old. He watched me grow up and knows exactly what I need to hear, not want exactly, but need. If anyone is going to be able to make sure that I make the right choice, it’s him.

We decided to meet at the usual diner that we would usually go to whenever I wanted to tell him about some big life decisions.

Unsurprisingly, he is already there in our usual booth.

“Hey kid!”

“Hey Dad. I see that you beat me here.”

“Ha, yeah well, I thought that I’d just get a head start this morning.” Always with the speedster jokes. It’s where I get them and really, I have no shame in them at this point. “So, what do you want to talk about? Usually you only ask me to meet you here when you want to tell me big stuff. Like when you made me meet you here so you could show me the ring that you bought Dick three years ago.” We both smiled at the memory, cause it was a good memory, even if it did not go exactly according to plan, we got there in the end.

“I wanted to meet with you, cause I know that you will tell me exactly want I need to hear, maybe it’s not want I want, but I know that you will be honest with me.” With that said Dad got more serious all of a sudden and really who could blame him after what I just said.

“Everything is okay, right Wally? Everything with Dick?”

“Yeah, yeah, no everything is going great with Dick.” I just had to say it now before I ended up changing my mind. “It’s just that recently the conversation of adoption has come up more so than before.”

“You guys want to adopt? Wally, that’s wonderful.” I guess that he got a better look at my face after he said that. “Unless, it’s not.”

“No, it is. Dick really wants to, and I know that he would make an amazing parent. The problem is me.”

“You? There is no problem with you. Why would you think that? Do you not want to?”

“No, God no, that’s not it at all. To be able to actually start a family with Dick, that would be amazing and all I could ever ask for. But then I start to think about the kind of parent my biological father was and I…” I break off at that point cause I know that he understands.

“Wally, you don’t need me to tell you that you are nothing like him. You are an amazing person with the most amazing heart that I know. You have so much love to give to everyone that you meet and give your pure self a hundred and ten percent to the people that you care for. You are amazing with your siblings and you are so loving and caring with Dick. I know that you would be the best father out of everyone that I know, you know besides myself, of course.”

I smile a bit. “I just, I guess my biggest fear in all of this is that I will end up exactly like him.”

He put his hand on my arm in a comforting manner. “What you went through when you were a child is something that is traumatic and not many people are able to come back from. You were Wally, you were able to become such a good person with such an amazing heart. So, I have to say that no, I do not think that you will be like that man. That is not the type of dad that I think that you will be. You are going to be someone that is so much better.”

No matter what people may say, you are never too old to go to your parents for advice. Even at the age of twenty-two, going to my Dad to talk about life choices always seems to be the best course of action.

We hang out and talk at the diner for a little while longer before I make my way back to the house.

When I get home, everything and everyone is exactly as I left them. Like, literally, Dick has not moved one bit from the way that I left him. I laugh to myself a bit, before stripping and putting my pair of sweatpants that I had lying around on. I get back into bed and have the urge to check for a pulse.

“What are you doing.” A sleepy voice asks me.

“Making sure that you are not dead. You haven’t moved for a while. I like my husband alive thank you very much.”

“I’m just sore. I wonder who’s fault that is?” He gave me the side eye with the comment, but barely moving his head.

“There are some mysteries in this would that might never be able to be solved Dickie.” He grins at that and finally decides to move positions from his stomach to his back. He then opens his arms in the most exaggerated way before saying, “Come cuddle.” Letting the blankets fall down a little revealing more of his abdomen.

That is something that no sane human can resist, and I do consider myself a pretty sane person. 

I get further into the bed and wrap my arm around his shoulder. He puts his head into the crook of my neck, his arm going to my shirtless torso. Sometimes I like to thank God for the extra two inches in height that he gave me over Dick.

We stay like that for a bit before I break the comfortable silence.

“I went to go see my Dad this morning.”

“Ah, so that is where you went. I will admit, I did move my arm a bit this morning and found that your side of the bed was cold, before losing the will to wake up anymore and went back to the land of the dead.”

“Oh yeah, I can totally tell the effort that was put into making sure that I was okay.” I tease him.

“Hmm. So, what did you guys talk about?”

I go quiet again for a bit, and just rubbed his arm in a gentle pattern, up and down.

“I think I’m ready.”

“Huh?”

“I’m ready, to start looking.” He apparently was not expecting for his morning to go like this at all cause immediately he shot up onto his elbows, forgetting any and all soreness that he was feeling before, in order to look at me in the eyes.

“Wally. Are you… are you sure? This is a big decision and the last thing that I want to do is force you into anything. I even understand if you don’t want to-” I cut him off with a kiss before he can finish what he was going to say.

“I love you Dick, so, so much and I am being completely and truly honest with you when I say that I want to start a family with you. I still have some insecurities with the whole thing, but at the same time, the only thing that I want in this life more than you, is to have a family with the man that I love. We should call Linda and set something up.”

Tears started to fill up in his eyes as he looked at me with what I could only describe as love. I know, cause that is the way that I look at him too.

“Oh, we are definitely going to call her.” He kisses me quickly. “Later.”

Before I can question as to what he means by that, he grabs me by the face and pulls me down on top of him.

Yup, making that call is definitely going to be a for later thing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After the fun morning that we had, Wally and I get ready to make the phone call that would really be the beginning of a great change in our lives.

_“Little Wanderer’s Orphanage School. This is Lena speaking. How can I help you?”_

“Hey Lena, it’s Wally and Dick calling.”

_“Oh hey guys! What can I do for you?”_

“Is Linda there with you?”

_“Yeah just one moment. Linda…”_

We hear some muffled talking through the phone before Linda is on the phone. _“Hello boys, what’s up?”_

“Remember the other day when we were at Kara’s and you told us that you were opening a door for us? Well, we think that we are ready to step through.”

We could hear rustling and excitement coming from the other side of the phone. Obviously, they had the phone on speaker so that they could both listen just like what we were doing.

After a few moments, they seemed to have calmed down enough to be able to continue the conversation. _“I believe that we can help you with that.”_ We smiled, really smiling is all I think that either of us could be capable of at this point. _“Do you guys know the age range that you are looking for?”_

“Not really, we’re more thinking that we’ll know when we know, you know?”

It’s like we could hear their smiles through the phone, so apparently that was the right thing to say.

_“How about you two come over today and we can get you acquainted with some kiddos.”_

“That sounds great Linda. We’ll be over in a bit.”

_“Excellent! See you boys soon!”_

After Wally hung up the phone, we both look at each other for a moment, just holding each other’s hands like we were doing during the phone call.

“You ready?” I ask Wally.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

We get to the orphanage about two hours after we made the phone call.

With a deep breath each, and me giving Wally’s hand a reassuring squeeze, we walk in hand in hand.

I wish I could say that we had a fairy tale moment and were able to make a connection right away, but that is not always how it goes a majority of the time.

It took a few weeks of visiting before we started to notice something.

A small girl, no older than maybe three, would watch us from behind a wall. Wally noticed her first, got my attention, and then when both of our attentions were on her, she would hide behind the wall and disappear.

This continued for a few more visits, until we asked Linda about her.

“That’s Tova, she’s two years old, really shy, but a super sweet girl. Especially with one other child that is in the younger section.”

“Younger section?” I asked.

“Yes, so there is a section of the orphanage that is for those that are a year and under. It is actually behind the wall over there.” The wall that she pointed to, we noticed, was the wall that Tova would always disappear behind.

“Do you think that maybe we could meet her?” Wally asked.

“She is a special case. I don’t actually let people just visit with her unless that meet the criteria.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well for starters, you need to know sign language. I wasn’t kidding when I said that she is shy. She has something called Selective Mutism, in that-”

“You only use your voice with those that you are comfortable around or have a trust for.” I finish for Linda. “My brother’s friends Cassandra and Kyle have that.”

“And because of that, both Dickie and I know sign language as a show of support to them.” Wally added.

Linda smiled. “Well that is only one thing, there is a second thing.”

“What is it?” I ask hesitantly.

“Like you guys have seen, she likes to disappear into the younger section, that is because of her friend that she is very protective of. A one-year old boy named Cohen. Lena and I have talked about it and have come to the decision that we do not want to separate them, so we only let people that are looking for or considering adopting two kids.”

This was something else, one thing was one child, but another thing was two. Most of our friends only had one kid. The only ones that had more than one was Garth and Lilith, they had three and they were slowly going crazy it seemed.

But there was just something about that girl that apparently made Wally want to meet her cause without a moment’s hesitation he answered. “We’ll meet both of them.”

With that said, Linda went to go and get them while we waited.

“Do you think that two kids are an option for us? Like do you think that is going to be something that we are going to be able to handle?” I ask him.

“I’m not sure, but I just got this feeling when I saw Tova, especially when I saw her eyes.”

“Her eyes?”

Before he was able to elaborate more, Linda came back with a small girl. She had this unruly mess of hair, kinda like Merida’s from Brave, the color was a mix of light brown and ginger. She was light skinned and had a light dusting of freckles all over her face. What got my attention though, were her eyes.

She had my eyes.

The same kind of Sapphire blue that my eyes were known to be.

I was about to comment on it, but then Lena entered the room with the other child, Cohen.

Now it was my turn to feel something, just like how Wally had felt something with Tova. He had short black hair and the most beautiful tan skin and had a pacifier in his mouth that had an elephant on it, but that is not what got my attention right away. No, that was his eyes.

They were Emerald green.

Just like Wally’s.

I am someone that has seen a lot of things happen, someone that has been through a lot. Never in all my years on this Earth did I ever think that something like this could happen to us.

That in an orphanage, that is run by our friends, that is in the same city that we live in, that is the only place that we have looked at so far, have not just one but two children that look like they could be our actual biological kids.

After that first meeting. Wally and I came to the agreement, that we had found them and that we would never let them go.

It took four months of forms, visiting, and temporarily staying with us, for the adoption to finally be finalized.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It was only after that everything was said and done that, we came to the shocking realization, we said nothing to anyone about this.

My Dad knew that we were thinking about it from when I talked to him about this topic months ago and then never said another word about it to him since.

This was the same case with Kara.

Linda and Lena knew, but because of confidentiality reason were not going to go and start talking about this to people.

Dick’s brothers were going to kill us.

My siblings are going to kill us.

Damn, Batman is going to have our heads.

Don’t even get me started on our Moms’.

I would very much like to avoid being killed as I now have the responsibility of parenthood.

…

Oh shit.

I’m a Dad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After my existential crisis, Dick and I came to the agreement that we had to break the news to our families all at once so that we would only get maimed by them all once. 

The tricky part was that Tova is shy, she doesn’t like to meet a lot of new people at once. It took her a while to warm up to us, she was so quiet during all the visits. It was only later, one time during the end of a visit, as we were leaving, she ran after us and grabbed our legs. We both looked down and saw that she was moving her hand signing two words.

_“Don’t go.”_

I swear we both almost walked out of that place with her in that moment.

Cohen on the other hand is somewhat of a social butterfly. He loves human interaction so much that he warmed up to us right away, there was literally no hassle with him. We can both already tell that he is going to get along with everyone just fine.

For Tova though, we come to the agreement that if either of us see that the situation is becoming too much for her, to get her out of there. We tell her that if she doesn’t feel comfortable in any moment of the night, to just sign ‘go’ to either of us and we’ll leave.

With all of that in order, we call up our families and tell them to meet at Wayne manor later today, cause Dick and I wanted to talk to them about something important.

We figured that we would tell our families first and then later we would let out friends know.

Baby steps.

We get to the manor later then everyone else, just to make sure that everyone is there.

Dick texts Jason, just to confirm that everyone is there. Once he gets the confirmation, it becomes go time.

Moment of truth.

Literally and figuratively.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They get to the door and Alfred opens it, like usual. Except this time, he is taken aback when he sees what is in each boys’ arm. Tova is in Wally’s arms and Cohen is in Dick’s.

Before he can comment on it, Dick puts a finger up in a shushing manner. Alfred immediately understands.

The boys make their way to the living room that everyone is gathered in.

There sat from Dick’s side of the family are his Dad, Bruce, and Mom, Selina, his younger brothers, Jason, Tim, and Damian with his niece Ellie. From Wally side were his Dad and Mom, Barry and Iris and his younger siblings, Eliza, Bart, and Jessie.

The first one of the bunch to notice their presence was none other than Batman himself. Then, slowly everyone started to take notice and grew quiet. Not out of respect or anything like that, but more in a “what the fuck?” kind of way.

“So,” Wally started, “we started to do a thing a few months back.”

“And recently it all got finalized.”

“And then we realized that we totally forgot to inform anyone of what we were up to.”

“Our bad.” Dick finished their perfectly planned speech.

Really one could say that there was a total of three brain cells between the two of them.

The first one to break out of their shock was Selina with a smile.

“What are their names?”

Dick and Wally smiled at each other.

“This is Tova Mary Allen-Wayne.” Wally announced.

“And this is Cohen Jai Allen-Wayne.” Dick continued.

Iris, being the second one to be able to talk, asked, “Allen-Wayne?”

“Yeah, when we were considering the last name for them, we thought about how it’s because of both the Wayne family and the Allen family that we ended up having such good lives when you adopted us.”

“We wanted for our kids to have the same kind of happiness, so we put down the two family names that mattered most to us.”

Smiles started to break out in the room. No one will confirm it out of fear, but everyone is pretty sure that Bruce totally shed a tear.

After introductions were done and over with and everyone learned about Tova’s condition, they all started to get to know the two newest members of the family.

To both Dick and Wally’s surprise, Tova not once gave the signal that she wanted to leave. She seemed to be perfectly comfortable with everyone in the family, which was a complete relief to her parents.

No one crowed her and always tried to respect her space.

Jason and Eliza even talked to her in sign language, Ellie being in Eliza’s arms to give Jason a break.

Others put on their to do list: learn sign language.

Jessie would laugh at the nervousness that Damian had about trying his absolute best to be respectful of Tova.

Bart seemed to be slightly distracted about something else, that Tim would have to bring him back to the real world a few times. Wally saw this and made a mental note to check up on Bart later.

Selina was over the moon of having obtained two more grandchildren.

Barry and Iris made sure to let Dick and Wally know that they could always rely on them for babysitting needs.

Cohen with his pacifier in his mouth seemed to be utterly fascinated with Ellie. For some reason though, he kept on putting his hands to her ears.

After the meet and greet and the promise of many, many presents to come. Dick and Wally took their kids back home.

They had them share a room for now, cause they seemed to be most comfortable when they were together, and who were they to not let them have that privilege.

A few bedtime stories later and both children were fast asleep.

Dick and Wally made their way up their own bedroom, got ready for bed and just laid there for a bit, Wally holding Dick from behind.

“We’re gonna do alright, right?” Wally asked into Dick’s hair.

“I think that we are going to do the best that we can.” Dick responded.

Wally didn’t say anything after that, only smiled, kissed Dick’s head and promptly fell asleep, excited to start another day of parenthood with their angles.

Because indeed, Tova and Cohen were their little miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK MY DUDES!!!!
> 
> Hope I have not left you in anguish for too long there.
> 
> I shall be honest, the reason that I have not been uploading is because I have not been writing, and the reason that I have not been writing much recently is because I made the decision to re-read the entirety of The Shadowhunter Chronicles. I am reading it in publication order and as of posting this story I am half way through Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy. If anyone wants to nerd out with me about this, hit me up on Tumblr @zakuyak
> 
> The last few stories that I poster were such an angst trip that I felt like I owed everyone something more wholesome and not sad. So we have this event in the timeline. Honestly, these two kids have been in my head since the beginning and I have been so excited to bring them into the story. Please expect many adventures to come with The Children TM as I have been referring to them in my notes. So far, if you caught on in the story, their is Lian Harper, Ellie Todd-Wayne, Tova and Cohen Allen-Wayne, Allura Matthews, unborn child of Kara, and the three kids of Garth and Lilith.
> 
> I may add a second chapter to this story that shows Dick and Wally introducing their kids to the Titans, but I am not sure yet. Let me know in the comments if that is something that you want to see.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please leave a honest review, tell me what you thought and where I can improve, and leave a Kudos if you want to. AND if you enjoy this part make sure to bookmark or follow this series to be notified when knew parts are added.
> 
> Until next time lovelies!!! <3


End file.
